1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure connective devices and is concerned more particularly with an electrical connector having adjustable pressure means for maintaining electrical contact with an engaged conductor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In testing an electrical circuit, selected portions of the circuit may be connected to electrical test equipment by means of pressure connectors attached to electrical jumper wires. A pressure connector may of the alligator clip type comprising a longitudinally extended pair of electrically conductive jaws which are pivotally mounted for closing on an interposed conductor. The jaws may be clamped in electrical contact with the interposed conductor by resilient means, such as the jaws being made of suitably contoured resilient material or urged toward one another by a suitably biased spring, for examples.
Alternatively, a pressure connector may be of the banana plug type comprising a cylindrical probe made of electrically conductive material which is slidably inserted into a test jack or other female receptable. Longitudinally extended surface portions of the probe may be maintained in electrical contact with conductive wall portions of the jack or receptacle by resilient means, such as the probe being made of longitudinally slotted resilient material or provided with longitudinally extended surface tongs, for examples. Thus, the banana plug connector maintains electrical contact with conductive wall portions of the jack or receptacle by pressure directed radially outwardly of the connector, whereas the alligator clip connector maintains electrical contact with a conductor disposed between the jaws by pressure directed radially inward of the connector.
In order to avoid time lost in changing from one of the described connectors to the other, there has been developed in the prior art a number of combination connectors which may be used for either type of pressure connection. However, these combination clamp and plug connectors generally require a combination of means for exerting pressure inwardly and outwardly of the connector. Furthermore, the pressure exerting means of these prior art combination connectors usually is not adjustable to avoid excessive pressure being exerted on an engaged conductor, and to release the pressure readily when disengagement is desired.
Therefore, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a combination clamp and plug type connector with a single adjustable means for exerting an inwardly or an outwardly directed pressure to maintain electrical contact with an engaged conductor, and for readily releasing the pressure when desired.